


The one time Jake got off to his own Jacket

by Jakedicklicker



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (hinted) - Freeform, I gues, Jake gets off to his own jacket, M/M, Rich Goranski (mentioned) - Freeform, for anaulak, its weird man, jake Dillinger - Freeform, richjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakedicklicker/pseuds/Jakedicklicker
Summary: Jake's horny, and he's alone. All he has is his jacket that smells like his boyfriend.





	The one time Jake got off to his own Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry

It was 6 pm on a Friday night, and Jake was sadly home alone after spending the entire afternoon with his boyfriend Rich Goranski. Jake sighs as he rolls onto his back, he was extremely annoyed that Rich had to leave early, Rich usually stays over until at least 11, but today Rich's dad wanted Rich to come home early; something about a dumb family party that Rich had to help set up for.

Jake smiles slightly as he hears his phone go off, he gasped slightly as he read the message that Rich had sent him. It was a picture of Rich, standing in his bathroom in a pair of boxers, and a shit-eating grin on his face. He knew what he was doing to Jake.

_'do you think I should wear these boxers for the party? or maybe wear the cute panties I stole from you >;3'_

Jake stared at the picture for a good ten minutes before he realized something. Rich had a boner in the picture, and boy oh boy was it visible. He slowly sat up as he thought of a smooth and sexy reply; trying to ignore his own erection that was starting to grow in his pants. Holy fuck did he wish that he could help Rich with his boner. 

' _I would say don't wear anything, but you can't go commando at  a family gathering'_

Jake's mind was racing, God he kept thinking about Rich, thinking about how hard he was, how he probably was the one who did that to Rich. God Rich was such a little shit he knew how to push all of Jake's buttons. Jake squeals loudly as Rich sends him more photos, each one showing off his hard on better than the last. Jake needed to get back at Rich for making him so hard, almost painfully hard. 

Jake slowly rubbed himself through his pants, sending a picture of himself to tease Rich back. ' _I_ neeeed _you_ ' Jake cringed at his almost whiny tone in his text, groaning softly as he continued to feel himself through his pants. he needed to feel, taste, touch, or...smell Rich to help him get off this time. Jake whimpers softly as he began to unbutton his pants, pulling them down and leaving himself in his boxers, rubbing himself through his Batman logo boxers. He slowly shifted around, pulling his boxers down his thighs. 

"What the fuck Richard, why do you have to do this to me" Jake whines as he pushed his face into the side of his jacket, accidentally taking a whiff of it. His eyes widened as he realized what he did, fuck his jacket smells like Rich, this was the one time he was happy Rich stole his jacket before Jake put it back on. Jake sat there for a moment before smelling it again, whimpering softly as it smelled of his boyfriend. Jake teased his tip gently, face buried into his jacket as he tried to think of Rich being there with him. 

"F-fuck" Jake mumbled as precum beaded at his tip, he quickly wipes it away as he set himself up against his headboard, he then shrugged off his jacket before pulling it close to his chest, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend. He felt so dirty, getting off to his own jacket while thinking of his boyfriend, and longtime best friend. Jake moaned and gasped softly, he began to slowly pump himself as he brought his jacket near his face, panting heavily into his jacket. He pretended that Rich was here, giving him a handjob and telling him how dirty he was for doing this, getting off to his jacket; he was such a dirty boy. 

Jake whines softly, bucking his hips into his hand. "I'm such a dirty boy, d-doing this with my own fucking jacket," Jake whispered scoldingly to himself, absolutely loving how this felt. Jake's eyes fluttered shut as his mouth made an 'O' shape, quiet moans and whimpers left his mouth as he felt himself reach his climax. Jake bites down on the arm of his jacket, trying to hush his moans. Jake eyes opened slightly as he felt a warm, sticky substance on his hand, cum covered his hand as he panted. He still continued to pump himself, trying to make the orgasm last as long as possible. After another two minutes, Jake was tired and panting, a small smile spread on his face as he relaxed back into his pillows, jacket laying across his chest. He quickly glanced at his hand, a dark blush started to grow on his face as he realized what he just did. 

"Oh my God I just jerked off with my jacket." Jake blushed a dark red, Jake sat there for a second before picking up his phone with his clean hand and sending a photo of his cum filled hand to Rich.  
  
' _look what you made me do you little shit. btw remind me to wash my jacket_ '


End file.
